My Own
by L8JK44
Summary: Sesshomaru, a young business man is trying to run away from his ex girlfriend. Kagome, an always late officer has been assigned to protect Sesshomaru. Little do they know ... relationships can start anywhere. Might be a SessKag ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I think you know very well what this is.

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out my newest fanfic. Really, I thank you. No, I really mean you. Yes, you … the one who is currently reading this sentence. Yeees. You. It would be even greater if you could just review, ne? This idea popped in my head by a certain soap opera … and of course … my favorite character: Sesshomaru, gets all the credit for being my little story puppet. -ahem- ... nevermind. He's just a ...I don't know. Whatever. I'll let you read now.

Hopefully this is a Sess/Kag … but I'm really devising something … hmm … Ah. I won't ruin my surprise here. You'll be happy with the ending, I promise. And if you aren't (by the end), then feel free to throw a hard shoe at me.

I don't appreciate flames … but I appreciate consecutive criticism. Thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

**My Own – Chapter 1**

A handsome young man about the age of twenty-five stepped out of his expensive car. He slipped a hand into his dark blue blazer pocket and took out his cell phone. Looking at the missed call, he recognized name; he smirked in a half disgusted and half amused way. The caller was none other than his "supposedly" ex-girlfriend. She had finally returned from France, winning a golf tournament. A tournament that lasted three years … a tournament that tore his heart, and during those three long years, the man had worked very hard to forget her. But she was back now, no doubt trying to track him down. He knew that sooner or later … she would find and catch him. Of course, she was an honored celebrity … a sports celebrity. He was the president of several five star hotels mainly located in Tokyo, Japan. It wouldn't be very hard to find him; he was the biggest hit in commercial advertisements and he hated every second of it.

His name was Taisho Sesshomaru, a wealthy, handsome, out-of-a-girl's-reach kind of guy. He was barely approachable, except by his staff of personal executives, and he had an air of pure arrogance. His ex's name was Ryu Kagura, a gorgeous, wealthy, in-a-man's-reach kind of girl who was a prodigy in golfing.

Sesshomaru turned off the cell phone and shoved back in his inner blazer pocket. The doors of the largest hotel in all of Japan slid open and he walked in with his employees at the side bowing in recognition and respect. His glossy black business shoes clicked on the polished tile floors as he stepped in the elevator and slid his key in a slot for the executive floor.

Rena, his personal secretary handed him a cup of coffee and bowed as he walked in his office doors and shut them. Sesshomaru sat down at his desk with a clutter of unfinished papers either all around or under his desk. He mumbled to himself, "Find a better secretary who is able to tidy up a mess …"

* * *

Higurashi Kagome, a girl about the age of twenty, ran hurriedly down a flight of stairs of an apartment as she shrieked, "I'm laaaaaate!" 

She put her white car into "drive" gear and took off speeding through local streets, hoping to hit the highway in 5 seconds. However, her rush left instantly as blue and red lights flickered over her car windows.

'_Great … just my luck!'_

She stopped the car and slammed the back of her head on the driver's seat.

The police officer with a rather large beer belly climbed out of his car and knocked on her car window. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she gripped the steering wheel, trying to hold back her anger rush that was currently roaring in her head.

The officer knocked on the window again, this time harder. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she rolled down the window. The man-officer smiled as the dark window was being rolled down. Kagome angrily looked up at the officer as she seethed, "Aki…"

The man smiled wider as he leaned against her car in a taunting manner.

"Oh look. It seems like our Kagome is, again, late for work. What a pity. Should I give you the ticket … or let you off, hm?"

Enraged that he was even thinking about causing trouble for a fellow officer, Kagome shifted the gear to drive and took off. Officer Aki nearly fell as she left. He cursed as he slid in his car and went about his daily activities.

Kagome sneakily slipped through the department doors as she sat down at her desk. Sighing in relief, she filed a stack of papers that were currently taking up space. Her relief was short lived as her boss slapped down a packet on the desk. Startled, Kagome looked up innocently and played a sarcastic smile. The detective's eyebrow lifted and he turned to the first page of the packet, indicating a place to sign. Confused, the female officer stared at her superior for a moment before asking what the packet was for. Her superior grunted as he pointed to the title: Temporary Transfer.

Kagome gasped as she shot up from her chair, her head hitting the detective's. Both grabbed the injured spot in pain. After the incident, the detective, again, ordered Kagome to sign the papers.

0o0o0o0o

It was the end of the day and a depressed Kagome trudged out of the department of crime.

"I can't believe I just got transferred to a temporary job as escort for some dumb guy … just because I've been late for the past 4 months." She said to herself.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Sesshomaru Taisho was about to get in his car when a familiar voice called out his name. 

"Sesshomaru-san! Sesshomaru! Wait!"

The man's face twisted sourly as he threw himself into the car and shut the door, ordering his chauffeur to quickly drive away. What he really needed was a body guard.

'I need to get away from that woman …'

* * *

0o0o0o0o a lapse in time. 

Okay. Now ... review! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've been studying for exams. Now that those are out of the way … I can spend some time producing my chapters faster. But then … that'd have to include some big cliff- hangers. Thank you mangadreams for that review. It's people like you who motivate me to write more.

And … I also thank the few hundred silent ones reading this fanfic as well.

* * *

**My Own – Chapter 2**

A distant ringing sound came to the ears of the curled lump under the white sheets of the bed. A hand reached out and slapped the top of the alarm clock. Feet and a head appeared from the inside as the girl yawned and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Wow. Kagome, you could attract any guy from afar," the girl said to herself.

0o0o0o0o

Kagome rushed out of the apartment with a bagel in one hand.

'_Why am I always late!'_

* * *

Sesshomaru stared coldly at the stack of documents on his desk. He _really_ didn't feel like going through them at the moment. Afterall, he was in a bad mood from last night. 

:_Flashback_:

"Sesshomaru-san! Sesshomaru! Wait!"

A figure quickly jumped in the car, tapping the shoulder of the driver to leave. Just as the black car was leaving, the woman calling Sesshomaru's name stood in front of the car breathlessly with widespread arms. The car stopped and the driver looked back at the passenger confused. Aggravated, Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and stared at her coldly. The woman smiled and ran up to hug him, but her arms were suspended in midair because Sesshomaru grabbed them and pushed her away.

He eyed her and said in a strict tone, "Do not ever come see me again, Kagura."

He slipped in his car and drove off as Ryu Kagura stood at the hotel entrance with red eyes.

:_End of flashback_:

Resting his head on one hand, he fumbled through a few documents, deciding which he would review first.

0o0o0o0o

A girl with black hair stumbled into Sesshomaru's office lobby and told the secretary at the desk to let her in. The employee quickly walked to the door and opened it while bowing at the same time.

Kagome shuffled in the clean room as she noticed a man reading a large packet. She cleared her throat and he looked up. Kagome walked over to the leather chair in front of his desk and sat down. The man took no heed and returned to reading the papers. She cleared her throat again and he looked up in a bored manner.

Intimidated, Kagome finally said, "Excuse me … I'm supposed to be your new bodyguard … from precinct 66."

He sighed and asked for her papers as he took it and looked over the contents. Looking up, he said, "Well … I never expected a girl officer. However, your résumé seems to be in order. Work starts from 4:00 A.M. sharp to 12:00 A.M. Next time be on time … your late arrival gives me a bad impression … especially on the first day … which shouldn't have been too hard to arrive early. Lunch starts at 1:00 P.M. Your employment here will not include free meals; you must pay for them yourself. Do you understand this … Higurashi Kagome?"

The girl sitting in front of him bore a blank look and her eyes were wandering. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, as he knew this stare too well; she was daydreaming. Curling his mouth in an annoyed way, he slammed her papers on the desk to get her attention.

Kagome jumped and said blindly, "No, Sir I do not!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he stood up and gestured her to follow him.

"I will tour you through the building. You can at least pay attention to a _tour_, can't you?"

0o0o0o0o

Kagome stomped out from the hotel mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong with _him_? I only asked him what time lunch was served."

* * *

Sesshomaru massaged his temples as he called up the Department of Crime. 

'_I can't believe they sent me an imbecile.'_

* * *

Disappointed? Heh. Short chapter. Next chapter will be extra long. I promise. Now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay. Third chapter. Sorry if I make Kagome seem a bit "ditzy" … she won't be that way after a while. And as I promised … here is a longer chapter.

_Thoughts13_: Umm … a Sess/Kan story? That's interesting, but I probably wouldn't like to write about. This is because Sesshomaru is way older than Kanna and she's way too short. Personally, I really don't like Kanna … because her presence is too eerie. Also, Sesshomaru has no feelings for her anyway.

So you might wonder why people tend to choose Sess/Kag. I used to despise the pairing as well … but I came to the conclusion that I hate Inuyasha because of his always-pissed-off demeanor and I don't like the idea of Rin being paired up with Sesshomaru. Yes, I still have not determined the pairing … but _please_ … I'm not into writing pedophile-related or same gender pairings. It just doesn't fit.

But note I said that this might turn out to be a Sess/Kag. If you do not like the idea in the first place … then you probably won't want to read this story … for it has to potential of ending up the opposite you wish. But if you're curious … then be my guest to keep reading.

* * *

**My Own – Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru woke up as a clutter of papers fell off his desk with a crash; he had slept in again. His tired eyes scanned over the mess that was successfully piling up his desk each day. There was no way that he could finish looking over everything by tomorrow. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was already 9:00 A.M.

'…_It seems to me that the body guard is late … again.'_

Rena walked in his office and set another stack of papers on top of the table and bowed toward Sesshomaru. He sighed heavily as he asked his secretary whether the new bodyguard had arrived to work or not.

"Yes sir, she has. She is currently wandering around the building … since you did not seem like you needed any protection."

Her employer nodded in recognition as he opened the first page of another packet.

Rena was about to walk out when she turned around and reminded him, "Oh yes. You have a scheduled conference this afternoon at 2."

"Thank you," Taisho let his head fall back into the leather black swivel chair as his hand messed up his hair in frustration.

"Sesshomaru-san shouldn't push himself so much." Two hands touched his shoulders behind him and slid to his chest.

Startled, Sesshomaru jumped from his seat from arm's reach; his eyes widened at the person who was standing behind him.

* * *

Kagome strolled around the hotel lobby lamely. There was absolutely nothing to do.

'_I don't even see why he wants to hire a bodyguard … what a waste of money!'_

She sat on the hotel stairs in a half lazy and half gloomy manner.

'I still can't believe that I'm on temporary transfer. What's up with the department anyway? … And to think that I was their best officer.'

Kagome stretched her arms wide and yawned until someone tripped on her arm while walking up the stairs. She gasped and stood up. Bowing, she apologized many times before looking up at the one she tripped. It was a handsome man around Kagome's age wearing a contemporary red blazer and tan-colored pants. He dusted off himself as he looked at the source of his abrupt accident.

The girl stood up and introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Higuarshi Kagome. Again, I am sorry for tripping you."

The man smiled in a kind way and also bowed in acceptance, "Yes, I must admit that that fall did take me by surprise, but I do not mind. My name is Ju Jae. It was nice meeting you, but it seems that I have very important business to take care of."

Kagome smiled back and ran down the stairs into the ladies' bathroom.

'_That was so embarrassing!'_ She kept thinking over and over with reddened cheeks.

Moments later, her cellphone started to vibrate and she picked it up. A pissed off Sesshomaru was on the other side.

"I need you to come. Now."

"… I understand."

She rushed up the stairs and into the elevator.

* * *

The girl in front of Sesshomaru smiled brightly.

"Sesshomaru. Why are you avoiding me?"

His shocked face soon switched over to an angry scowl.

"Kagura, I have told you before, do not see me ever again." He turned and walked to the window on the far side of the room.

"Why must you reject me? Why can't we return to how we used to be? W-"

Sesshomaru turned around to stop her from asking further questions, "I've had ENOUGH. Yes, that's correct. I am refusing you. We cannot return because of your irresponsible choice. I will not return to you, I am no longer yours."

Tears welled up in Ryu Kagura's eyes as she walked over to him, "I won't accept anything you say to try to get rid of me. I know you still love me. You do, right? You have … at least preserved our love somewhere in your soul … haven't you?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her with his eyes flashing dangerously, "You speak of absurdity. I do not love you. Leave my office at once."

"Sesshomaru. Do you love someone else?"

"No."

"Then why can you not return to me?"

"LEAVE."

The woman scurried out of the room as his best friend entered seconds later.

"I just saw Kagura crying. Did something happen between you two again?"

"Not between us. She just failed to see truth."

Sesshomaru pulled out his cellphone and said angrily, "I need you to come. Now."

The friend threw an arm around Sesshomaru's neck as he messed up Sesshomaru's already-messy hair.

Sesshomaru looked over at his friend and said, "Jae, I need to talk to you later. Could you wait a moment?"

Ju Jae nodded as he sat in Sesshomaru's chair.

At that moment, Kagome walked in the room breathlessly, "Sir, you called?"

The friend of Sesshomaru instantly stood up and smiled brightly, "Oh, hello Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled back and slightly turned pink as she shuffled her feet in the room. Her business was currently with Sesshomaru.

Taisho turned around to face Kagome, "Do not ever leave my side. You are a paid bodyguard, not a paid laggard. You will follow me from now on. You will also escort me home, do you understand these terms?"

"… yes."

A very confused Ju Jae broke the uneasy tension by wringing his friend's neck and leading him outside the office. Kagome timidly followed. She knew that something happened while she was gone … and Sesshomaru probably needed her at the time.

* * *

Okay. I failed in making it long, but I can't sit in this chair for over 1 hour and 30 minutes brainstorming at the same time.

Would someone mind being a betareader for this story?

Please review, I need more motivation, but don't say "update please!" because that really annoys me. That would be spam, not a real review.

-L8JK44


End file.
